


Dr. Sexy M.D.

by MissyPA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU humanos, Doctor/Paciente, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, estudiando, estudiante Dean Winchester, estudiante universitario Castiel, juego de roles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Castiel fue admitido en la universidad de medicina, beca completa. faltan meses para comenzar pero su novio Dean no deja de distraerlo!





	Dr. Sexy M.D.

_ ¡Oh, no!_  
_ ¿Es malo, doctor?_  
_ ¿Desde cuando tiene usted estos dolores y molestias?_ pregunto con ceño fruncido el hombre de ojos azules mientras examinaba con preocupación.  
_2 o 3 meses…? Sí, creo que serán 3 meses…desde mañana._  
_ Mmh. Creo que el tratamiento debería ya haber hecho efecto, tendré que aplicar un tratamiento más agresivo esta vez: me temo que es más intenso de lo que anticipé.  
_ ¿Me voy a morir, doctor?_  
_ No. Lamentablemente este es un mal muy común entre las personas de su edad, pero casi todos los sobreviven._  
_ ¿De verdad? Porque a veces siento que esto es tan intenso, que me muero…creo que esto me va a matar._  
_No. Nadie va a morir; enfoquémonos en tratarlo y todo estará bien. Fue muy negligente de su parte exponerse así._  
_ ¡Ah, es que no pude evitarlo!, pero sea honesto: ¿me voy a morir pronto, no? ¡ Ya no puedo más, me mueroooo!!!_  
_Dean, basta! Ya no es divertido así!_ dijo Castiel retirando el estetoscopio del pecho desnudo de Dean, mientras este se retorcía pretendiendo que le daba un ataque._Y no me gusta que hables de la muerte tan a la ligera._ agregó molesto.  
Dean se reincorporó y lo miró, su sonrisa había desaparecido ya, se acercó a su novio y besándolo en la mejilla dijo_ Lo siento, podemos volver a jugar, por favor?_ preguntó entre pestañeos. Cas lo miró de reojo todavía un poco fastidiado.  
_Si vas a distraerme de mis estudios al menos trata de comportarte…y no hables de morir tampoco, es horrible y nada chistoso._ explicó cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda. Dean rodó los ojos, suspiró y sonriendo lo rodeó por detrás, encerrando en sus brazos a Cas, trabando sus manos en el pecho de él con fuerza, que seguía sin mirarlo sentado dócilmente en sus boxers azules, del tono justo de las chaquetillas de los médicos; en verdad era una vista de lo más sexy para Dean; que el futuro Dr. Novak en su cama con nada más que un estetoscopio y en ropa interior. Con su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Cas, lo besó por debajo del oído, pasó su lengua por el lóbulo y lo mordió ligeramente.  
_Cas, estás muy estresado y te extraño…hace semanas que no me prestas atención. Necesito que atiendas, con urgencia._ dijo en una voz más sugerente y melosa que pudo producir. Una sonrisa se formó en el contorno de la boca de Cas; reclinó su cabeza contra la de Dean y exhaló:  
_Es que esto es importante para mí, me estreso porque hay cosas que no consigo entender…además ¡si te presto atención! La última vez fue…antes de ayer?_ protestó cuando dio la vuelta a mirarlo.  
_No, no, no ¡eso fue diferente! Ahora necesito “cuidados intensivos”, doctor!_ besó su cuello, su mejilla y los costados de su cara_ O tal vez usted necesite tratamiento más que yo…lo sé, esto que tengo es muy contagioso!_ dijo provocativo mientras palpaba ligeramente la entrepierna de Cas, que él respondió con una risa nerviosa.  
_Y me prometes que luego me ayudas a estudiar?_  
_Lo prometo. Pero sólo para que lo sepas…sé que vas a estar bien. No conozco a nadie más inteligente_ pauso para darle un beso_, talentoso_beso_, hermoso_ beso_ y amable; no existe NADIE como tú._ lo besó sonoramente otra vez.  
_Faltan pocos meses._ contestó ruborizándose Cas, entre sus brazos.  
_Exacto! Y lo vas a hacer muy bien. Ahora: pude por favor, atenderme el “Dr. Sexy”? Tengo una molestia entre las piernas._  
Cas rió sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, se quitó el estetoscopio suavemente, mientras lo empujaba encima de la cama, hasta que quedó encima de su regazo. Dean vestía una camisa a cuadros totalmente desabotonada y sus jeans estaban desabrochados así como su cinturón, Cas abrió el botón y comenzó a bajar el zíper lentamente mientras lo besaba en el cuello, y alrededor de su clavícula, a lo largo de su pecho, despejando alrededor de los hombros, de la tela con ambas manos.  
Besó cada peca que encontró en su piel, ambos pectorales, por encima de sus tetillas y luego empezó a bajar con más besos suaves. Deslizó una mano dentro de sus boxers y levantó la mirada sonriendo _Veamos esta hinchazón que tiene aquí._ dijo sugerente.  
Dean apenas pudo contener las ansias, cada vez que Cas usaba su voz de doctor con él y empezaba este juego, le costaba no sólo sostener el personaje, sino también mantenerse callado o en voz baja; tenían que asegurarse que ningún hermano suyo estuviera cerca porque los gemidos y jadeos a menudo escalaban; un día Gabriel llegó de tocar con su banda, antes de lo esperado, subió las escaleras y golpeó repetidamente la puerta de la habitación de Cas gritando alarmado: “Cas, estás bien?! Puedes abrir la puerta, te pasó algo?!” y fue realmente preocupante porque Gabe generalmente tenía la mente muy sucia, si en verdad creyó que algo malo le sucedía a su hermano menor y cuando los dos se detuvieron en lo que hacían para responderle a través de la puerta, Gabriel dijo asqueado “¡OH, oh, por Dios! Necesitaré blanqueador para esa imagen en el cerebro o algo como una pared de cemento para GOLPEARME!...tal vez sólo me corte las orejas!” y se alejó vociferando más palabras que no entendieron. Por semanas posteriores a ese episodio, Cas no podía mirarlo de frente sin sentir vergüenza y cada vez que veía llegar a Dean a la casa, Gabriel desaparecía como por arte de magia, al paso de los días hacia interminables chistes sobre eso aunque sólo tenía efectos sobre su hermano menor y no sobre su novio “exhibicionista” que se carcajeaba a sus costas. En realidad tuvieron suerte de que no fuera Michael o Raphael el que los escuchó, cualquiera de ellos le hubiera dado problemas con sus padres o los sermonearía incesantemente; lo cual sería injusto porque casi siempre estaban los dos adolescentes solos en casa de los Novaks.  
En la casa de los Winchester, Sam a menudo hacia el mismo “acto de desaparición” que Gabe, después de una solo vez de entrar en el cuarto de Dean, en medio de una situación mucho más que incomoda…aceptó que nunca, nunca, nunca debía: entrar allí sin tocar otra vez.  
**********************************


End file.
